This project is designed to test the influence of urban location and urbanizing experiences upon the relative efficacy of those collective strategies for group advancement which might be adopted by racial/ethnic (national) minorities (i.e. individual mobility strivings, class solidarity or national solidarity). It is anticipated that the efficacy of each of these strategies will be a function of the socio-historical conditions existing at the same time of its adoption (e.g. numbers, degree of concentration in various occupations and/or locations, nature of the economy, political conditions, etc.). It is anticipated that one of the most significant of these conditions will be the extent to which sizeable numbers of the national group have moved into urban areas, acquired access to resources located there, and learned to use them to their collective advantage.